my_warriorsofthunderclan0188fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonstar
Dragonstar is a big dark red tabby tom with amber eyes he had sleek furry pelt and a busy tail he has a scar on his nose, Shoulder, scared ears. Dragonkit was a lonley kit born to mossfur and redthistle. when he was a kit he would often get bullied but he was older then everyone else. Cats started to notice he had alot of scratches as a kit if anyone asked though he would lie and say he did things he couldn't do like Beat a dog Etc Instead sageleaf finds out his parents have been abusing him sageleaf doesn't but he feels regret not telling when dragonpaw growing up he shows his parents since they abused him to far he killed both of them, and when people asked what hat happened he says that riverclan cats attacked them. when he earns his warrior name all the cats thought he wouldn't get a mate until ferntail shows him kindness, since they were friends as kits and she is the only cat that knows about his abuse as a kit and his parents deaths. when they became mates jaggedstar was only a few lives left and he approved of them since dragonsol was a nice cat. ferntail wants to surprise dragonsol with their new kit but instead shes very weak and she looses to much blood dragonsol is with her at her side and she says please take care of our daughter and i will wait for you. jaggedstar makes dragonsol deputy because he thinks ferntail would like that. dewkit grows into a fine young apprentice. when him and ambergaze start argueing and have their own rivalary. dragonsol kills swiftpaw one of frostflight kits because ambergaze makes him so mad he also threatens windclan and he convinces hillstar to kill halfclan and kittypets. so frostflight gives his son stonepaw(Crookedfoot) to ambergaze. and stonepaw joins thunderclan as a apprentice but one day he is with dragonsol, ambergaze and dewpaw he tries to get a bird and gets hit by a car they are horrified and ambergaze says(His his leg! i should of kept him at camp dragonsol replys and says (He can never be a warrior now) and jaggedstar changes his name to crookedpaw. dragonsol realises that jaggedstar sickness is getting worse and he passes away a few days later. dragonsol gets one of his nine lives from ferntail(With this live i give you love use it well my love and use it for dewpaw and for you clanmates and remmeber i love you forever(Dragonstar pain) When dragonstar is leader his parents start to come in his dreams and start brainwashing him same with the dark forest cats and make him do some horrible things and he kills to kits by training them to hard sageleaf complains and when he treatens he will tell the clan he makes him blind saying that if he ever tells anyone he's dead. when dragonstar is around he sees sageleaf telling ambergaze what he has done dragonstar is in anger and he sees that redpaw has just fed him berries and when he sees him go out this was his time to strike. he goes up to him with death berries in his jaws and when he swallowing them he goes up to him and forces them in his mouth and sageleaf starts to choke. he hides in the shadows as redpaw comes in and sees the plant on the ground thinking he fed him death berries. and when he tells him what has happened dragonstar gives him his name naming him redberry to remind him sparrowleaf, redberry and hawkclaw burry him and a few days later ambergaze exposes him and hawkclaw is so angry that he would do such a thing and dragonstar swores revenge. after the battle with amberstar moons before he watches over his daughter dewpaw(Dewspring) and realises shes fallen in love with crookedfoot one of amberstar kin but he is happy she found love and when she has kits he's happy she didn't leave or die the way ferntail did. Dragonstar will be redemed just like mousepool in the newer stories! apprently ferntail not walking with anyone in starclan exept dragonstar and she waits for him forever.